Merry Christmas Digidestines Style
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: Tai's POV...they have a x-mas party at Mimi house....featuring: Taiora, Mimato, and Takari


Merry Christmas Digidestines Style  
by E-chan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
2 days before Christmas Day....at Mimi's house....  
  
"Ahhh....Tai did you forget to buy the hot coco?" Sora   
shouted in distress.  
  
"No, it's here Sora." I replied. Geez...things I do for   
this girl. I got it all under control and she was trippen   
about if I buy some hot coco mix.  
  
"Tai did you remember to buy marshmellows?" Sora   
shouted again. While she was untangling herself from   
the Christmas lights she was setting up.  
  
"Yeah, Its on the kitchen table. Now can you stop   
worrying." I told her.  
  
"I just want everything perfect for this Christmas   
bash. When is T.K and Kari coming back from   
the store with Matt and Mimi?" Sora asked me.  
  
"They should be coming soon with Matt and   
Mimi." I said coming out the kitchen. Then I saw   
Sora all tangled up in the Christmas lights. I   
could help and laugh at the sight.   
Sora glared at me.  
  
"Its not funny Tai." she said angrily.  
  
"Ok Sora, what ever you say. You want me   
to help you?" I said smiling. Then the door open   
it was TK and Kari. They walk into the house.  
"Hey you two where'sMimi and Matt? " I asked  
them. They pointed outside. Sora and I looked   
where they were pointing at. Then we say it  
Matt and Mimi kissing under ther mistletoe.  
  
"Awww..." Sora sighed. Then Matt and Mimi  
broke apart. They both blushed because they   
were being watch. "How sweet." Sora said.  
Sora looked at me. I just grinned at the   
thought. Then Matt and Mimi saw Sora   
tangled up in the Christmas light. Matt   
laughed his face was red as a cherry.  
Mimi tried not to laugh. Then everyone   
joined in the laugh even Sora.  
  
"Ok, We got to get this house decorated."  
Mimi said cheerfully. I was busy helping   
Sora getting untangled from the Christmas  
lights. T.K and Kari started to decorated the  
the tree. Matt and Mimi started to wrap   
presents.   
  
Hmm...I finally asked Sora to be my girl.   
Matt and Mimi click after she move back   
to Japan. T.K and Kari was a different story.  
I got Sora untangled and she kissed me on  
the cheek for helping her.  
  
Next Day 1 more day until Christmas Day....  
  
Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Joe, Izzy, and   
Wallace came to help decorate. Jun tried   
to come, but we lied to her. Matt scared   
of her. Who wouldn't blame him. I would be  
scared too if I was a popular rock star.  
  
"Kari you want to help me get these ordainments  
out of the boxes here. And decorate the tree more."  
Davis asked her.  
  
"Sure Davis." she replied. Davis gave T.K a  
haha...I got Kari and you dont look. I shooked my   
head and walk towards the kitchen. The kitchen was   
messy there was flour everywhere. I saw Matt, Mimi   
Ken, and Yolei throwing flour around.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. They all stop and looked  
at me.  
  
"Well you see we were planning to make cookies But Mimi   
thought it would be funny to throw some flour on me." Matt  
started to explain to me.  
  
"Yeah...then Matt return fire. But I ducked and it hit Yolei  
that was behind me." Mimi said.  
  
"Then I grab some flour and threw at both of them. They   
both ducked and it hit Ken." Yolei continued were Mimi  
left off.  
  
"Then we just having a flour fight against each   
other." Ken added.  
  
"Come on you guys were not 8 years old anymore.  
We are 13 and 16 years old now. Can you guys be  
more responsible." I said. Boy was I wrong to say that.  
Matt, Mimi, Ken, Yolei gave me an evil look. And they   
all threw flour at me. Oh I'll show them. I grabbed some   
flour and return fire. As I was fighting back Izzy, Joe,  
Cody and Wallace came back from outside hanging   
lights. They all got hit by flour. Soon enough they join  
in the flour fight.  
  
"Grrr...take that!" shouted Wallace.  
  
"Haha!" Joe laughed  
  
"Ahh..Matt your dead!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"I wouldn't want that to happen now." Matt said   
grabbing Mimi around the waist and kiss her on   
the cheek.  
  
"Ahh..." she screamed out of delight.  
  
"Wait till I get you Izzy!" shouted Yolei.  
  
"Eat this!" Cody yelled as the flour hit Ken.  
  
"Hey! I'll get you!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Miss me! Miss me again!" I taunted them.  
  
Outside of the kitchen......  
  
Kari and Davis was hanging ordainments on the   
tree. While T.K and Sora was wrapping more   
presents upstairs.  
  
"What is going on there in the kitchen?" Kari asked  
Davis.  
  
"I don't know. Wanna check it out?" Davis sugguested.  
Boy are they in for a treat. Davis and Kari went to then   
kitchen. It was cover all in white.  
  
"What the heck!" Davis cursed.  
  
"What happen here?" Kari asked us. We just looked at her.   
Then everyone started to flour all over again. And this time   
two more people joined in.  
  
Upstairs....  
  
"What is that racket? T.K asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know." Sora replied.  
  
"Sora, maybe we should check it out." T.K said   
to her. She nodded her head in agreement. They   
headed downstair and saw the livingroom empty.  
The family room was empty, the den was   
empty and the dinningroom was empty.  
"Hmm...where can they be?"   
T.K asked curiously.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Sora asked herself. T.K just   
shrudder his shoulders. They walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"What!" I heared T.K said in surprisement.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sora said. Next thing I knew there   
was flour on her face. She wiped it off. Oh boy was  
she mad. "Stop!" she shouted angrily. "Now   
everyone start cleaning up. I want this kitchen to spotless."  
she commanded us. We all nodded our heads and started to   
clean up. Boy this going to be long.  
  
Couple hours pass by we all got finish cleaning the kitchen.  
I walk into the livingroom. I saw Sora sitting on the couch  
drinking hot coco. She was looking outside watching the   
snow fall to the ground.  
  
"Sora...." I said softly. She looked at me. I sat by her.  
"I'm sorry about the mess in the kitchen." I apologized   
to her. She looked at me with her soft bown eyes.   
"I'm really sorry." I said again. She was about to say   
something, but I stop by putting my index finger on her   
soft lips. With my other hand I took her hot coco and   
set it on a coaster that was on the coffee table. Then   
kissed her.  
  
We all spend the night at Mimi's house that night. The   
girls sleep in Mimi's room and us guys sleep in a spare   
room across the hall from Mimi's room.  
  
Christmas morning......at Mimi's  
  
Matt had woken up earlier so he could make breaksfast   
for all of us. But Mimi's mother insisted that she will make   
the breaksfast. End up working together insisted. Mimi's   
mother made breaksfast and Matt was making cookies   
since we weren't able to bake any from yesturday incident.  
Then the rest of us made it slowly to the dinning table to eat.  
  
Our parents camed and joined us at Mimi's house.   
And put their gifts for us under the Christmas tree.   
They we all leaving to an adult party. They said their   
goodbyes and told us to behave while they when to   
their party and we had ours.  
  
After we ate the delicious breaksfast; we all gathered  
around the Christmas tree and started to open our   
presents. First we opened the presents that our   
parents gave us. Then we started to open presents  
that we got from friends.  
  
"Here Mimi...this is for you." Matt said to Mimi.   
Mimi took her present from Matt. She started to   
rip the wrapping paper and opened the box and   
saw a beautiful silver necklace with a matching   
I.D bracelet. The necklace said, "I love you   
forever." Then on the back it said, "M+M "  
Mimi sighed and kissed Matt on the spot.  
Matt and Mimi stop kissing . Then Mimi was   
giving Matt his present.  
  
"This is your Matt." Mimi told him. Matt took his   
present from Mimi and started to open it. It was a   
green scarf, but then there was something else. It   
was a silver harmonica. It was in graved with some  
thing. Matt started to read it: " My Love...M+M."  
"Mimi, I love it!" he said happily. Matt wrap the scaf   
around his neck and put the harmonica in a pocket.  
  
"Matt can you do me a favor? Can you put the necklace  
and braclets on me." Mimi asked him. He nodded his   
head and put the necklace around her neck and the   
bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you..." she said and kissed  
him on the cheek this time.  
  
"Tai here your present." Sora said to me shyly. I opened it.  
It was a pair of new shiney goggles. There was something  
else in the box. It was a silvery-orange dog tag. And it said,  
"Tai n Sora Forever." I smiled at her.   
  
"Thank you Sora. How did you know I wanted a new pair   
of goggles and the dog tag was a bonus. I love it!" I told her.  
"But you know what I love more?" I asked her.   
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"You!" I said. And kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.   
She looked beautiful when she blushed. "Well here you   
go Sora this is your present." I handed her present. She   
was still blushing. I smiled. She started to open it. In the   
box was 2 beautiful glass roses. One of them was   
orange and the other one was red. Also in the box  
was a little precsious moments dolly things. The little   
things were kissing. Under it said, "Tai and Sora." Sora   
started to cry. She gave me a hug.  
  
"I LOVE IT!" she said happily.  
  
"Kari where's my present from you?" Davis asked my   
sister. She pointed where it was. It was on the Christmas   
tree. Davis saw it. It was only a card Davis open it. And   
it said, "Happy holidays Davis...I hope you have many   
gifts. Love Kari." Davis started to getting teary.   
"Kari I knew you love me." Davis swooned. Davis   
started to pucker his lips to Kari, but Kari slap him.  
We all started to laugh. T.K grinned and give Davis a   
Kari is mine look.  
  
"Kari here's your present..." T.K gave Kari her  
present. She rip through the wrapping paper and   
open the gift. It was a cat that looked like Gatomon.  
T.K knew how much Kari loved Gatomon. So he decide   
to make her a stuff one for remembrances. T.K poked   
himself a lot while making this Gatomon. Kari smiled at him.  
Then hug him. She whispered into his ear. "I love it....Thank you..."  
T.K blushed  
  
"T.K here's your present." She said handing him a small box. He opened it.  
There was nothing in it. T.K looked confused then looked at Kari answers.   
He got his answer Kari kissed him. He was surprised, but return the kiss.  
Davis was furious. Joe, Izzy, Cody, Wallace, Ken and Yolei had to pin him   
to the ground.  
  
"Wow." T.K said still in shock, but happy.  
  
Now...we can not forget abot Joe, Izzy Cody, Wallace, Ken and Yolei.....  
  
Joe got a new book to read. Izzy got a new lap top that was faster, Cody   
got a samuria sword, Wallace got kissed by every girl, Ken got dog tags   
that has everyone name on it. They told him it was their symbol of their friendship.  
And Yolei got a note that said, "You have a secret admirer!"  
  
Merry Christmas....and A Happy New Year......  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
